Fixed Points
by ozwinozwald
Summary: A one-shot, drabble, fluff story about Rose and TenToo on their wedding day. Was written because of a dare/challenge. R&R?


**Full disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Also, I don't usually write fluff or one-shots, but Teagie227 challenged me to write this so I couldn't refuse. Enjoy! **

* * *

The summer breeze blew softly from the open window, blowing in the whispers and excited chatter. The room itself was silent. Everything was bright and white. Everything was cheerful. However, as Rose Tyler looked around the room, avoiding her own reflection in the mirror, she felt a foreign emotion. She was nervous. For the first time in years, Rose Tyler, defender of the earth, was nervous.

It was a different type of nervous than she had felt before though. It was not the nervous feeling she would get when she was a child and had done something wrong. It was not the nervous feeling that she had as a teenager before an exam. It was the type of nervous where she did not dread the outcome. It was the type of nervous she got when she realized that this was the moment everything changed.

There was a knock on the door behind her. Rose turned, seeing her mother open the door. She could not stop herself from grinning as she saw the reaction on Jackie's face.

"Oh, Rose," she said, her voice breaking as she cupped a hand over her mouth.

"Stop it," Rose warned, feeling tears of joy well up within her. "You're not allowed to cry."

Jackie put her hand down and smiled, her eyes still shining with the tears that she was fighting back. "Well, you can't blame me. It's not every day your daughter gets married. You look gorgeous."

Rose rolled her eyes, finally turning to the mirror that she had been avoiding. It was true; she did look gorgeous. She had never been a fan of anything white, but now that she was wearing it, she was glowing.

"Your father's waiting," Jackie chided before hastily adding, "Whenever you're ready that is."

Rose laughed, biting her bottom lip. "How does he look?"

"Your father? Oh he looks lovely. He still can't tie a bow though. I mean after all these years—"

Rose giggled. "Mum! I meant the Doctor. How does he look?"

"Oh. He's a nervous wreck." Jackie grinned, looking behind her before closing the door so no one overhead. "He keeps asking the minister about the ceremony and telling how different this sort of thing was on Gallifrey."

Rose rolled her eyes, shaking her head. The two had talked about that before. He was human now and he was the one who insisted on having a _human_, earth ceremony. She had asked him several times when they were planning this day if he wanted to include anything from his former life and he had insisted that they not. He had wanted to go native. And now that he had, he was complaining. Typical.

"That sounds about right," Rose mused, tucking away one last piece of stray hair.

Jackie smiled. "Mind you though, if you don't hurry up Tony is going to walk down the aisle without you."

Rose sent one last glance in the mirror. It would be the last time she looked at herself as a single woman. The next time she saw herself she would be married. Still Rose Tyler. But married. It was a thought too great for her to comprehend. Finally, she turned. "Ready."

The two Tyler women walked out of the room, Jackie leading the way as Rose followed her. Rose paused at the top of the staircase while her mother proceeded down. At the bottom were her father and brother. Her father smiled. Tony frowned.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" he asked, confusion playing on his face. "You don't ever wear a dress. Especially not with the Doctor."

Tony was six now. Still too young to comprehend everything that was going on around him. Old enough to realize when something was amiss. Rose laughed as she stepped down the stairs, careful not to twist her ankle over the intricate tulle of her dress.

"I'm getting married, Tony," Rose explained, leaning down to his level. She still could not believe it herself. "I get to wear a dress when I get married."

Tony stared ahead for a moment, his face blank as he registered and processed the information. He was smart. Much smarter than Rose had ever been. He had fun with the Doctor. Learning about anything and everything. In turn, the Doctor had fun teaching him. It was a good relationship. Finally however, his eyes lit up as he understood.

"You look pretty," he said, smiling slightly.

Pete Tyler smiled at the two siblings before patting Tony on the back. "He's right. You do look lovely."

Rose beamed. "Thanks, Dad."

Pete was quiet for a moment as the family shared their last moment together. Jackie held back tears. Tony was not aware of what was going on. Pete however, stood firm. He nodded slightly, fighting back a proud smile. He may not have been the father she had from her dimension, but he loved her just the same.

"Are you ready?" he asked finally, holding out his arm.

Rose hesitated. There was no reason to be nervous and yet the strange feeling in her gut persisted. She knew that this would be the last time she could be a little girl for either of her parents. Of course, she had not been a little girl in a long time. But this would make it official. She would have her own family. Her own house. Her own life. Not that they would no longer be a part of it, no. They would. It would just be _different_.

Rose smiled as her mother helped pull the veil over her face. She nodded, no longer trusting herself to produce words. At least not coherent words.

Pete smiled, somewhat bittersweet as Rose took hold of his arm. In front of them, Jackie hurried to help Tony get into place and make certain that he did not drop the rings. Rose watched in silence. She had not seen the Doctor for a day. He insisted that if they had an earth wedding they do it right. She smiled at the memory. She had hated that part.

The moment rushed by in a blur. The doors opened. The harp began to play. She walked down the aisle. She now knew why so many girls allowed their fathers to walk them down. Her own knees felt weak. Halfway down the aisle, she looked up finally, content that she would not stumble or fall. Her smile grew, though she knew he could not see it.

He stood waiting for her. His hair bore the look that he had attempted to comb it. His brown eyes lit up. It was quite possible that he had given up halfway through getting ready. He certainly looked that way. Or rushed. It was more of a rushed look.

She took her place beside him, well aware that he was looking at her out the corner of his eyes.

"What was it this time?" she whispered as the minister began a long speech about love and fidelity. "Aliens almost ruin the big day?"

"Rose, are we supposed to be talking during this?" he asked. The minister frowned at both of them.

"As long as they don't hear us." She smiled. "What was it? You know I don't like it when you have fun without me."

He rocked back on his heels slightly. "Who said anything about having fun?"

"I can tell by the way you're dressed you were in a hurry. Now shut up and tell me."

"Oi, watch it blondie," he whispered, before frowning at himself. Rose stifled a laugh. Sometimes the Donna in him slipped out. She found it hilarious. He found it annoying. "I had…_car_ trouble." Rose snorted at the altar, earning a look of disparagement from the minister and a harsh glare from her mother. The Doctor bit his bottom lip, leaning forward as he too laughed at Rose. "Oh, we're quite the pair, aren't we?"

"I still can't believe you got your license," she whispered as soon as they had calmed down.

"Why not? I used to fly a _spaceship_."

"And you were never very good at it."

The Doctor opened his mouth to make a retort but stopped short, being interrupted by the minister.

"And do you, John Smith take Rose Tyler to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

There was a brief pause as he registered what had just been asked of him. Finally he beamed, looking down at Rose and slipping a ring onto her finger. "Oh, I do."

"And do you, Rose Tyler take John Smith to be your—"

"Yes!"

The minister stopped short. "I—"

"I said yes. I do." Rose held up the ringed finger of the Doctor as if to prove her point while the Doctor shrugged slightly.

The minister nodded slowly, accepting the fact. "Then I now pronounce Mister and Misses John _Tyler_. You may now kiss the bride."

The Doctor smiled, pulling the veil over Rose's head. For a brief moment, there was nothing in the world except them. They both stared at each other in amazement. Small, dorky smiles playing on their lips. Finally, he pulled her into him and kissed her. Long. Slowly. And passionately. Around them was the clapping of the their family and friends, but they did not listen.

As they parted, hand in hand, ready to face the universe as a married couple, he leaned in and whispered, "I think we just became a fixed point in time."

* * *

**Urgh. I hate writing happy stories. Oh, well. At least it was my OTP. So, hopefully you enjoyed that and it wasn't too painful to read. Thanks for reading though! I appreciate it.  
**


End file.
